Harry Potter and the Path of Virtue
by Harragon
Summary: Harry learns of an ancient secret so powerful that it may lead to the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Will he be able to unravel it before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter paced nervously. Ever since he'd gotten out of the car and barricaded himself in his room, it was all he had done. He hadn't eaten. He hadn't slept. He simply couldn't. Questions raced through his head, so quickly and so vague, that by the time he started to address the aforesaid question, another popped into his head, promptly cutting off the previous one.

_Where am i going to learn the magic i need to defeat voldemort?_

_Moody?_ No. He might be smart and good at defense against the dark arts, but there was no way he knew enough to teach him. It was like drowning in a sea of his own inability. _Tonks? She's an auror. She has to know a little about all that. _No. He didn't know her well enough to trust her.

_How am i going to look for the rest of the Horcruxes now that Dumbledore is dead?_

He had no clue as to where to look, how to look, and who to look to to help him. _McGonagell?_

No. She's to clean cut and noble, not to mention old, to get involved in this now. Besides, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but on second thought, doing this alone is pretty much going to be impossible for a seventeen year old to be to do by himself.

_Am i really going to let Ron and Hermion come with me?_

He could see no where around it. He wasn't even sure if not going to Hogwarts was the right thing to do. Besides, even if he didn't go, he would need help. _No harm in letting them come i suppose. _

_Did i do the right thing with Ginny? Should i have kept her close instead of pushing her away?_

He sighed. Only time would tell with her. He missed her so bad it hurt. Literally. Every time a thought about her opped up in his head, his heart would give a painful thump, as if it was losing it's will to live.

Sighing once more he turned to the alarm clock on his bed side table. It read 11:45. Fifteen minutes and he could leave forever. He might as well start packing. He waltzed around the room, throwing anything of his into his trunk. He just realized that he didn't know if it was safe to apparate with animals. Taking Hedwigs cage to the window, he opened and and put her on the ledge of the window.

"Go to the burrow, would you girl? I don't know if it's safe to apparate with you, so it's safer this way. I'll be there soon." Hooting softly she took off. Harry watched her go, waited until he no longer saw her, and, with one last look around the room, and a confirmation look at the alarm clock to make sure that it was past twelve, magicked his trunk down the stairs for his final confrontation with his aunt and uncle.

--

Cantering down the stairs with the trunk hovering ahead of him, he couldn't help but smile, despite his previous depressing recollections of his current predicament. How could you not be happy leaving a place you hated?

Then his grin faded. He had completely forgotten would would happen if Deatheaters happened to attack the house. No matter the size of the grudge he had on the Dursley's, he didn't think he could live with himself if the were killed because of them. Luckily, his Aunt was in the kitchen, doing her usual before midnight srub down of the house. He walked over to her slowly.

"Aunt Petunia?" he asked in a weary voice. He didn't want to be snapped at, or start an argument now that he was almost gone.

With out looking up, she said in a very brittle voice, "Yes?"

"Well. Erm. The thing is...people might come here looking for me. Wizards. But not the good kind... though you probably think we're all bad, don't you?" A shaky laugh escaped Harry's mouth. And as soon as it had, he immediately regretted laughing.

He head shot up and she said in a voice filled with malice and scorn, "Get to the point! I need to concentrate on cleaning!"

"Erm. Well anyways...if they're wearing masks, or they just don't seem...nice like order members were..." He had to stop again. Apparently, describing a wizard of any sort as 'nice' was a glaring offense in her house.

"If they seem...evil. I want you to grab hold of Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and pull this out of the bag.

He grabbed a spoon out of the cupboard, and pointing his wand at it, muttered 'Portus'.

"It'll take you to headquarters. There will most likely be someone there to help you if have to use it, ok?"

He had turned to leave, when a small sniffing sound made him turn back.

She was crying. Not sobbing loudly or wailing, but silent tears were running down her face.

"Wha-?" He managed to chock out before she flung herself at him, and began sobbing in his shoulder.

"I've been w- w- waiting for this for a while. I know we were never g- great to you, but i still cared for you, even though i m- might not of shown it all the time..."

He stood there, numb shock coursing through his body. He patted her back ackwardly, and she sobbed on.

"I know it might not mean much to you, but on the living room table is the b- blanket you were wraped in when you came here. You c- can take it if you want."

Harry gave her a hug, walked into the living room for one last time, grabbed the blanket, and walked out of the house. He looked back at the kitchen window one last time, and saw his Aunt waving a hasty good bye. Waving, he grabbed hold of his trunk and with one last sad smile, dissaparated.

--

As soon as he appeared in the garden of his favorite house, Harry noticed the kitchen light was on. Making his was way quietly to the door, he entered as quietly as he could. As soon as he had shut the door, there was a great roar of

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!"

Grinning, harry set his trunk down and walked over to the group of people assembled before him. Ron was there, and he looked about as tall as he would get. He was still skinny, but not like he was the previous summer. There was some definite muscle to him now. Hermione was at his side, and though they were trying to hide it, Harry noticed that their hands were entertwined. _I wonder when they both wised up? At least i won't have to put up with their bickering anymore. I hope. _The rest of the Weasleys were there, along with Mad Eye, Tonks, Lupin, what looked like the rest of the order, and last but not least. Though she smiled brightly at him, he could tell there was pain in the eyes he loved so much.

Mrs. Weasley strode toward him, and said, "Ah Harry. We had wondered when you would be getting here. Do sit down dear, i have dinner all ready for you, and after that we'll open your present's, then you need to rest. There's a wedding tomorrow you know!" She smiled kindly as she forced him into a seat, and all the others sate too.

As everyone dove into the food, which was, to be expected, excedingly good, Harry caught little tid bits of what was going on after Dumbledore had died. He listened as Hagrid babbled happily that the North American giants might be willing to help them. Charlie was taking to his father about some sort of pact that was to be signed between some dragon club with his father. Tonks and Remus were happily talking about their own marriage, which was to occur after term started. Harry caught Ginny looking at him every few minutes or so, but when he turned to look at her in earnest, she turned her head, pertending never to have looked at him to begin with.

Finally, when everything had been devoured, a veritable mountain of presents was tossed at Harry. He got a book about advanced shielding techniques from Hermione, a restocked broomstick servicing kit from Ron, Mrs Weasley had given her usual package of sweets and food, The twins had given a huge box of products from their shop, Mad Eye a spare wand, ("Never know when your gonna neen a spare Potter!", he muttered under his breath as he handed it to Harry.) And Hagrid had given him a pair of shoes that looked to be made entirely out of Unicorn Hair.(Pu' these an whe' ya nee' as much speed as ya ca' get.)

Finally Lupin looked at him and everyoen quieted down. He pulled a small gold box out of his pocket. "James made this sometime after we all left Hogwarts. He told me to give it to you...erm, if he ever got into trouble and couldn't. All he told me was that it would open when it was supposed to." Harry accepted it, and put it into his pocket.

Yawning hugely, he said to the whole room in general, "Well, i'm tured everyone. I better turn in."

Ron waved him off wwhen asked if he was coming, so Harry made his way up to the highest room, ready for a long nights sleep. When he entered the room, the door slammed, and the lights flicked on. Harry had his wand drawn before the lights were on, and was about to stun whoever it was when he realized it was Ginny.

"I- Sor-" Harry stammered.

She interupted him by saying in a dreamy voice, "I never got to give you my present Harry. I don't think mum would of liked it, so i decided to wait for you to come up to bed..."

She walked over to him slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time. Hey eyes slammed shut as she starting kissing him. There was no way he could resist, he was helplessly lost, enjoying the fire burning in his body as it intensified. Then suddenly, it stopped. Horrified by the sudden loss of feeling, his eyes opened just as she shut the door.

He stood there, stunned for several seconds, then a tears raced down his cheek, followed closely by more. There was a loud clicking sound, but he didn't care. Laying on the bed, he sobbed gently until exhaustion made him sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke suddenly. The bright fall sunlight poured through the window, poking Harry hard in the eyes. Straightening his glasses, which he hadn't taken off before falling asleep last night, Harry got out of bed, and started to get dressed for the wedding, thinking all the time.

_Since she kissed me last night, does that mean we are together now? Or did she do it out of spite to remind me of what i let go?_ Regardless of her intentions behind her little 'present', Harry had made up his mind, seemingly out of nowhere. He wanted to be with her. _No. I need to be. I can't live with that thump going on every time i see her, or think of her. _

Now the only think left to do would be actually asking her. Maybe tonight would be a good night for it. He briefly wondered if the wedding, and perhaps some firewhiskey, would set the mood for the question. Sighing, he threw his previous days robes against the wall, and turned to leave. He stopped when her heard a mettalic _clack. _Striding over to the robes, he emptied the pockets onto the bed.

A gold box flobbed onto his bed. _OH. I forgot about that. I wonder what dad left me?_ And it was open. He briefly remembered a clicking noise soon after Ginny had left. Inside was a note. It was kind of a let down. He had expected some sort of item. A family heirloom or something like that. He unfolded it, and read:

_Harry, if your reading this, it means i'm dead and didn't get to give it to you on your big day, the day you become a man. What i'm about to tell you is worth more than the gold in the world, is more important that anything you'll ever read. A long time ago, an order was created by a devine being, in order to pick those whose true potential will be unlocked. It's a quest of sorts. I can't tell you where, but i am allowed to tell you what will unlock my alter, the alter of Animagi. You need only perform something primal, in view of the alter, and it will unlock and allow you to take part in my part of the quest. All of the greatest wizards of all time have been a part of this: Morgana, Dumbledore, Godric Gryffindor, Merlin. But not all of them have been good. There's dark wizards who have made it. All i can say for certain is, if me and your mother truly died, then your...home away from homes would be a place to start. Look for me in the grove of the phoenix. All my love,_

_James. _

Harry shook his head, confused. He'd ask Hermione about it tomorrow. Today, he had a wedding to attend.

--

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he was marched over to the fireplace by Mrs. Weasley, who said in a strained voice, "Come on dear, in your get, the destination's set. We thought it would be better to do it in Paris, you know less risk of death eater activity there. Ron and Hermion and Ginny are already there." There was a knowing look in her eye as she mentioned Ginny. Harry blushed and stepped into the fireplace.

The worold revolved for a sickening few seconds, and Harry fell forward, his arms outstretched to break the fall.

There was a snigger as he picked himself up and brushed himself off. Harry glared at Ron and muttered, "Oh shut it..." He had never gotten a hang of landing right when he flooed anywhere.

Putting a straight face on, Ron said, "It's ok mate, i still can't handle the Knight Bus. Don't worry about it.." Yet there was still a thin layer of mirth in his voice, and Harry glared at him until all traces of amusement were gone.

"All the girls, even Hermione have gone spare," said Ron in an undertone, as a sobbing girl ran past, "all they've done is cry about how beautiful 'the sanctity of marriage is', how lucky Fleur was, how they can't wait to be married, and how beautiful everything is. I tell you, the only reason i'd get hitched would be for the food and the presents!" He grinned as he pointed to a mountain of presents, and three tables sagging with food of differing sorts. The walked over and started craming plated with food, and sat down and dug in. They were both considerably full when Ginny and Hermione walked over, and took seats next to them.

Ginny looked as if she had been crying for the entire time she'd been there, but she seemed anything but sad. "Oh! Look at that girls dress! It's beautiful!" A few tears slide down her face, and Harry heard Ron snigger.

Hermione chimmed in by saying, "Yes it is, but i think that one is nicer!" They bother argues about different dresses, pointing out various flaws in some, seemed awed by some, and eventaully were content to just sit and watch people flounce by, while Ron and Harry sat there, bewildered.

When Hermione commented on yet another dress, Ron rolled his eyes, and mouthed, "Told you so!" over to Harry, who was having trouble concentrating, due to the low cut nature of Ginny's dress. Once or twice, he was sure she had seen him looking, he was at least sure she grinned shyly whenever he did look, and was getting more confused, frusterated and distracted by the minute, until she said, "You'll dance with me, won't you Harry?"

"Wha-?" stammered Harry, his mouth slightly open.

"Oh for heavens sake, they're just breasts, pull your tongue back in your mouth and answer me!" she snapped crossly.

"Well don't get mad at me, you were the one that went and put it one!" Harry bristled crossly.

"Whatever!" she snapped.

She got up and walked off, in a huff.

Both Hermione and Ron were staring at him.

"What?" He snapped.

Ron grimaced and said, "Well you weren't exactly...being a gentlemen."

Harry scowled and said, "Hark who's talking."

"So the kissing thing didn't work out last night?" Asked Hermione, in a tender voice.

Harry's eye's bulged, and he spluttered, "Wha-? How did you find out about that?"

She rolled her eye's and said, "For heavens sake, Harry! We're girls! We take about everything! Well, it was actually, my idea in the first place."

Harry's jaw dropped and he nearly yelled, "WHAT? Why? So your in on seducing me too?"

He got up and stomped over to the food table, not remotely hungry, or happy, anymore.

_Why had Ginny just snapped at me like that? It's not like i couldn't help it...those things were just..there! How was i supposed to not look? I should go and find her and apoligize. _

He looked for her for about an hour. He was still no where close to finding her, when a loud voice resounded over the entirety of the crowd.

"Please take your seats everyone. The Marital Ritual is about to take place."

Harry sighed and took a seat. It was almost like a normal muggle wedding except for the end. When Bill was told to kiss the Bride, he did so, and as soon as their lips met, a golden aura blasted off of both of them. It passed through the crowd harmlessly, but everyone seemed a lot more cheerful.

He watched happily as Bill and Fleur experianced their first dance as a married couple. Other people began to join in, and Harry was thinking about apparating to the Burrow so he could sleep when someone tapped his shoulder.

It was Ginny. She looked close to tears, this time, they weren't angry, or happy, but sad.

He hugged her tightly and said, "I'm so sorry Ginny, i didn't mean to snap. It's just...i can't help it. You may not think they are something special, but..i do!" He laughed briefly. "Call me a boy, whatever you wanna do. Just know that i am sorry."

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. She gave him a watery smile and said, "It's ok Harry. I shouldn't have snapped either... i've just been so stressed out."

Harry thought that now was the time do the thing. "I know i hurt you, but i can't stand it anymore. I need to be with you. Will you go back out with me?"

Pure joy and wonder lite up her face, and she nodded shyly, and, taking his hands, began to slowly revolve on the spot. As he spun and twirled her to the music, he thought slowly, _This is the girl i love. Maybe this will be us in ten years. Will you marry me?_, he asked sarcastically in his mind.

Ginny looked as if she had been struck. Then her voice resonated in his head,_ I do_.

She slowly brought her lips to his. As soon as they touch a golden light seemed to explode from between them.

The music stopped. Everyone stopped talking and stared at Harry and Ginny. A red blush had krept up Ginny's neck, and one slowly started up Harry's face. Mr and Mrs. Weasley pusehd their way through.

"Come on lad. Time to leave." Mr. Weasley said. Their was a vein pulsing in his neck. He looked closer to losing it then he had ever been.

They turned and apparated back to the Burrow.

--

As soon as they entered the living room, him and Harry were thrust into the couch, by two very livid parents.

"Explain yourself!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed at Ginny.

"I don't know what happened mum, don't yell i'm confused enough as it is!"

As that moment a sharp jolt raced up Harry's arm, and a silver ring began forming around Harry's marriage finger, while a gold one was snaking up Ginny's arm. When they finally solidified, Mrs. and Mr. Weasly were crying.

Harry was the first to speak. "Sir- What happened? What's going on?"

"It seems Harry, that you and Ginny are now...married." He was no longer angry, but there was defenite pain in his eyes.

Harry was lost for words. Suddenly Ginny reached across and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"How?" is all she said. Her voice was filled with wild happiness, and wonder.

"When your at a wedding, a true one, the wedding is blessed by true and real love. Anyone can get married, if, as you saw, the aurum blestin, or gold blessing occurs between a married couple. The only think that needs to be there for it to happen, is real and true love, and the question. So which one asked?" her voice became sturn towards the end.

He was about to answer when Mr. Weasley held up his hand to silence him.

"I don't care. All i know is that you too truly love each other, and that is good enough for me. Ginerva, now that your married, you have all the rights as a legal wizard. You have effectively come of age. I would also like to say this. An Aurum marriage is a little...different than a normal one. You will constantly want to be in contact with each other," he noted their hands, which were intertwined lovingly, "and you'll need to live with each other, otherwise, the magic will fail. And when that happens...lets just say its not good. So. Even though it sounds insane, we'll need to put you, Harry, down in Ginny's room, and when you return to Hogwarts, we will speak to Minerva about getting you some private quarters. On a personal note," his eyes brimmed with tears as he said, "we're happy to finally _really_ have you in the family. I love you son."


	3. Chapter 3

So, Mr. Weasley helped move his stuff down to Ginny's room, and with a final nod, and a stern, "Behave yourselves!" left.

Harry and Ginny sat in silence as tension and ackwardness built gradually between them. A half an hour went by as Harry unpacked, putting things in various places. He could feel Ginny's eyes following him around the room, and he gradually started to get nervous. It suddenly rose to hysteria. Wide eyed with fear, he bolted to the bed, and laid next her, snuggling up close. It abruptly stopped. Mr. Weasley hadn't been kidding. He had pretty much gone through a withdrawal, just by not being next to her.

"Wow hubey, whatever has gotten into you?" She asked in a sweetly innocent voice.

The tension that had been there before immediately broke, and he snorted.

"I was getting nervous, and then i got really scared.. I can't explain it. I think it's what your dad was talking about. We constantly need to be with each other. Haven't you been feeling it?"

"Naw. Just been getting a little hungry." she said with a shrug.

"Only a Weasley..." said Harry under his breath.

"What was that Potter? Just remember, i'm not Weasley anymore, i am Miss Ginerva Potter." Her hands were on her hips, and she was glaring at him in an uncanny resemblance to her mother.

Just then, there was a knock, and Ron and Hermione opened the door and walked into the room.

Ron blurted out, with his usual display of not being very tact, "Is it true? Are you married?" They both held up their hands to show the rings that had formed.

Hermione sighed and said, "You guys are so lucky! A true aurum marriage hasn't been recorded in over one thousand years. It's very advanced magic!"

Ron said in a huffy voice, "Yeah yeah, that's not the point though. Just don't go...messing about with my sister Harry!"

Ginny glared at him and said angrily, "He's my husband, he'll do whatever he pleases! Besides, With an aurum marriage, you need to constanty be in contact or you get sick!"

Ron turned with a stony face and left. Hermione made to follow him, but Harry said, "Wait. There's something you might be able to help me with."

He showed her the letter his father had left. She was silent for five minutes.

Finally Harry said, "You know anything about this Phoenix place?"

She nodded, eyes wide. "It's where...everything started. Magic that is. I thought it was a myth. I guess not. Texts say it's far in the forbidden forest, deep underneath the school. People have looked, but they never come back. If you really are going to look for it, we'll need to review some spells...but till then i need to go help Ron. Behave yourselves!"

She stalked out of the room.

Harry snorted. "Everyone seems to think that just because we're sleeping together now, that we're going to be-"

He stopped suddenly as he realized that Ginny was undressing right in front of him. He locked the door with his wand and hissed, "What are you doing!"

"What? That dress was hot! And i dunno. It just seems right. It's like i can't get embarrased by you, no matter what i do..." And with that she took off her bra.

"Ginny! No don't! What if your parents come in!?" he said angrily, but all of it was said in a whisper.

"They won't Harry. It's our Honeymoon. Remember? And besides. I sleep topless. I always have. Now go ahead. Get undressed. You'll see what i mean with the trust thing."

He slowly, and reluctantly started to get undressed. And he wasn't ashamed. It was amazing. It was if he had known her for years. He layed down in her bed in his boxers, and was about to fall asleep, when Ginny said, "Oh no you don't. I don't care what they say! I put a permanent four hour lock on the door and silenced the room. It is our honeymoon, and we are going to have some fun!" Her eyes dared him to object, disagree, or beg to differ.

He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

--

Harry woke up late next morning, Ginny in his arms. He blushed when he realized that they were naked. Then he remembered how right it felt being with her, and he stretched, accidentally waking Ginny up. She smiled blarily up at him, saying, "Good morning love. Let's catch a shower, shall we?" She got up and stretched, and walked into the bath room, beckonging warily for him to come with her. He got up smiling, and followed her in.

After they had showered, gotten dressed, they unlocked the door, and made their way down to breakfest. As soon as he sat down at the table, Ron muttered, "Look mate, i'm sorry for overreacting. I just get protective sometimes. I need to realize she isn't my baby sister anymore." Hermione beamed at him and gave him a peck on the check, which made him blush madly.

Hermione straightened and said, "Ok. I thought that if you really wanted to find this place, we should prepare you for it. So i reread the section in my ancient runes book, and planned a day long training regime. We don't have to do anything today. But tomorrow, we have to go to the meeting. You know. For the Order? They have to decide a sucessor. Now that...he..isn't around to do it anymore." Her eyes teared up as she mentioned Dumbledore, but Harry didn't have time to Broad over it as Mrs. Weasley served him a collosal breakfest.

"Thanks much Mrs. Weasley." he said enthusiastically, as he dug into the breakfest.

"No problem dear...but do call me Molly now."

"Alright. Will do Mrs. We- Molly." He grinned and resumed eating.

--

As soon as Harry and Ron had finished, the four made their way to the back yard.

"Alright. First things first. You'll need water while you look for this place. _Aquamenti_ won't cut it. It's what they call temporary water, that is, it really has no nutrition. So your going to have to pull water out of the ground. To do this, just point your wand at the ground and say _Aqual Reisa!_ A sphere of water rose out of the ground as she muttered the incantation.

"You'll need before hand to have summoned or transfigured a goblit. I reccomend summoning. Transfigured one can be a bit tricky." She let the water down in a cup, and then continued.

"Then, using scourgify, purify the water. It can then be drunk." He repeated what she had done, with out any problems, and then motioned for her to return.

"Ok now for food. Your not gonna like it. Your going to have to summon it, and kill it. The cook it. All doable, it's just fairly unpleasent. If you don't have the stomach to perform the Avade Kedavra yet, i recommend Sectumsempra. A quick scourgify and then incendio, and you have dinner."

"Alright... i have a question. The letter said, 'do something primal.' What shoud i do?"

She bit her lip and said in a slow voice, "Now you don't have to take my word for it, but your either going to have to kill something with your hands, eat something alive, or something like that. It's the only thing i could think of doing."

Harry clamped his jaw and nodded.

From there, it was a few hours over view of hexs, jinxs, and spells he knew, didn't know, and hadn't thought of learning. By the time he collapsed in his chair for dinner, he was in a thourouly bad mood. Ginny plopped down in the chair next to him and said, "Don't worry dear, pretty soon we'll be able to be alone, and we'll both relieve some stress."

She grinned mischiviously, and Harry scowled, and then relented, laughing.

Half way through the dinner, Remus stopped by. He took a seat next to Harry, and said, "So. It's true. You did get hitched."

He was half scowling, half smiling.

Harry only nodded.

Then Remus turned more business like and said, "I'm here because two of the nominated leaders of the order live here. Harry. Arthur. You both were nominated by Dumbledore in case he ever died. You both need be present, though i daresay you'd of been there anyways."

They both nodded, and Lupin continued. "The other nominee's are myslef, and Moody. the decision will be made by popular vote. Personally, i think that you, Harry, will get it. I ask though, that you make on of the other nominee's your chief assistant, as you might get to busy this year. I know James did when was in his last year, and i have a feeling that box might be the reason. So. I look forward to seeing you all at the meeting tomorrow. It's in the great hall, at Hogwarts. See you all.

"Well, i'm tired. I think i'll turn in for the night. I have an idea that tomorrow it gonna be very, very long." said Harry, and wearily got up, and slowly made his way upstairs.

As soon as he made to shut the door, Ginny darted in, and locked the door magickly. She grinned as he started towards him, but Harry said, "Aw not right now Gin, i'm dead tired."

She fell back with a child like pout, and Harry's frown twitched into a smile, and he said, "Oh alright, just once, then we need to get to bed!"

And despite Harry's insistence that they get some sleep, it was well past midnight when they finally did.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke with a start. ginny was already awake, yawning, and was already making way towards the shower. She motioned sleepily for him to follow, and after a long shower, they made their way dowstairs, ready for breakfest. There was a surprise when they sat down. Fred and George were there, but they were being much to quiet for their normal behavior. Eyeing them suspicisouly, Harry took a seat. As soon as he did so, the whole table roared with laughter. Even Mr. Weasley chortled a bit before returning to the prophet.

He frantically reached up and felt his face, and, feeling nothing wrong, looked at the twins and asked frantically and angrily, "What did you do?"

Their eyes sparkling with mischief, they handed him a mirror and said, "Nice new dew. But we liked black better."

Looking at himself, he realized with dread, that his hair had turned the same fiery red as the rest of the Weasleys. He asked, with his eyes shut in an attempt to keep control of himself, "Why? And when will it fade."

Fred and George grinned from ear to ear as they said, "Ah, that's the thing, it won't fade until you kiss someone with black hair. And we couldn't let the newest member of the Weasley family go unpranked, could we Fred?"

Fred shook his head, and said in an innocent voice, "Naw, it would be rude."

Getting up in disgust, he flooed to McGonagell's fireplace, and made his way down to the great hall. When he got there, a few people asked about his recent marriage, and all of them asked about his new hair.

Not until tonks walked up did he have the slightest clue how to turn it back.

"Wotcher Harry! Why's your hair-?"

He interupted her by saying, "Nevermind. Can you turn your hair black for a second?"

She did so immediately, and said, in a puzzled voice, "Sure, but why?"

Without warning Harry kissed her and ran, and knew right away that it worked. He heard a small popping sound, and he hoped that even though her hair wasn't always black that it would work.

The Weasleys had arrived a few minutes after the escapade with tonks. The twins looked upset that they didn't get to see Harry 'break the curse', and sulked for a while. He had refused to tell them who he had kissed, and they seemed quite put out by it.

Ginny walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and waited. Finally, Lupin stoop up and said, "Alright. We all know why we're here, and i don't want to waste valuable time that can be used to combat Voldemort. Show of hands for me?"

Three people.

"Moody?"

Five people.

"Arthur?"

Two.

"Harry?"

Near sixty.

Harry sighed. _Great. That's just what i need. to be the leader of this thing. I'm so glad i have Ginny, otherwise i'd be going insane right about now. I guess i should do what Lupin told me to do and appoint someone commander in chief. But who? _He quickly summed up all the different traits and impulses of each candidate.

He raised his hand for silence. It fell imediatelly. _Wow. When did i earn all this respect. _"I will try my best to not let you down. There will be a few thing's changing. The majority of what we will be doing to thwart Tom will be handled by my Commander in Chief, Mr. Remus Lupin."

There was a smattering of clapping, and then silence.

"With a wife to attend to, some things on the side, and school, i will not have enough time to adress these things myself. I will be working mainly to prevent any traitors from tearing this group apart. Two days from now, you will all meet me here to learn on how we are going to prevent that. That's all for now. Thank you for coming, and remember: two days from now, we are going to meet here. Now, Minerva, could i have a word with you before you leace?"

--

Minerva McGonogell frowned down at him. There was a pause, and she said, "So your telling me, you want to go skulk off in the Forbidden Forest, when you've just been nominated The Leader of the Order of The Phoenix? You've got to be kidding me Potter... your security will probably be increased one hundred fold in the next week. But you have that look in your eyes. No matter what i tell you, your going to do it, aren't you? Oh well. Just be careful. And remeber, you have to be back in two days. Good evening Mr. Potter."

He sighed and skulked out of the office. He always felt guilty when it came to dissapointing his head of house.

Walking down to Hagrids cabin, he stopped. It shouldn't take more than a few hours to find it. He had an inkling where it was at. Ginny and the other's were waiting for him when he arrived.

She looked at him fearfully. "You'll be ok, won't you? I won't have to go in there and pick up pieces of my new husband will I?" There was a hint of stell in her voice, as if he should be ashamed of even thinking of being mauled by the many dangerous beasts that live in the forest.

Harry only smiled and walked up to the forest. It was going to be a long walk.

--

Three hours later, he was getting frusterated. He had entered some sort of cave complex, and he coudn't find where he was. He had brought a bird with him from the forest. It was still alive, and his heart squirmed at what he was going to do to it. An hour later, he knew he had found it. It was simple, yet there was ten littel altars carved into the wall. His dad had been right. He knew which one he needed to activate.

Suddenly, apprehension grew in him. He didn't know what this was! He didn't know if this was light or dark magic, and yet here he was. Still, if his Dad had done this, and obviously benefited from it, then it couldn't be all that bad.

Kneeling before the alter he took out the bird. He had stunned it, and with a quick _Enervate! _it woke immediately, and tried to fly away. Hating himself for what he was doing, he started to strangle it.

It was an insane feeling. The blook was pounding through his brain as he watched it die, and the blood lust that ripped through his brain made him feel more laive than he could ever remember feeling.

Just then, the altar blazed a brilliant, bright, glaring green and, before Harry could react, drew him in.


	5. Chapter 5

He was on his back. He really didn't remember how he had gotten here. But it didn't matter. It was so warm. Maybe he should sleep. A part of his brain todl him to check his surroundings first. He sat up with a groan.

He was in the forest. At least he thought it was. It certainly looked like it, but it didn't feel like it at all. Suddenly, a figure starting walking towards him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw it was his dad.

"So! I thought you'd be here soon. It's good to see you. Let's get started, shall we?" said James in a lofty voice, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Da- Dad? Is it really you? Where am I. What are you doing here?" asked Harry in a voice shaken with bewilderment, and fear. He really had no idea where he was, and if he could trust what he was experiancing.

James sighed and said, "Look. Before we get started. We don't have time to get teary eyed. I have to teach you. Your in the Hall of the Phoenix. Where magic all began. A few select ever find the place, and even fewer survive it. Here, you will learn to be the most important wizard of your age, whether you use the knowledge you garner here for good or for evil is your choice. I," he said with a small smile, "am here to teach you to become an animagi, or, i'm gonna teach you how to turn into an animal."

Harry was wracked with excitement. "Ever since i learned you were one, i wanted to try it..."

James smiled and said, "Yes, well the nice thing about learning here is you get to pick. Think now. What would you like to be, above all else?"

Harry frowned. He could turn into anything. What would be the most useful? He grinned. He had one.

"Dragon. I wanna be a dragon."

James laughed and said, "Alright, but the bigger you are, the harder it is to learn. Let's get started."

They started off with a potion. It was a brilliant gold, kind of like Felix felicis, but when he drank it, it was if his blood was boiling.

James said in a hurried voice, "Concentrate now son! Think of the dragon! Of it's claws, it ability to breath fire, it's-" What happened shut him up straight away.

With a pop, Harry turned into a mid-sized ice blue dragon.

"How-! Well. My lord. I haven't seen a transformation like that take place, since...ever. You are now allowed to leave. As is the custom, you may ask me a question, and i have to answer it as honestly as i can."

Harry thought for a minute.

"Is there any way, without using dark magic, to bring someone back to life?" his voice was layered with uncertaindy.

James smiled knowingly, and said, "Yes. There is." He flicked his wrist and a scroll appeared in his hand. "The details are here. But i will have you know: me and your mother are happy. It would be unkind if you brought us back. But that's up to you. For now, good bye. I have a feeling you'll break the expectations of the others, so i think i might see you soon. Remember, you can morph whenever you want. Good bye Son."

--

Harry woke with a start, next to the bird he had strangled. Wondering if it was all a dream, he tried to morph into the dragon. It worked. Roaring with joy, as he about to leave, when a wizard he knew very well stepped out fo thin air. Lord Voldemort was here, and with a viscisous snarl, Harry made to rip him to pieces.

The thing that was once Tom Riddle sneered and said, "Stupid boy. I am an apparition. Non-existent. I am your next teacher. I'm here to tell you what will get you into my world, the world of death, the world of power, of torture. Some might call it evil, but it is power nontheless. For you to enter my domain, you need to kill. Human. You know the curse."

With a smile he dissapeared.

Turning back into his human form, he made for the exit. He had seen enough of this place for today.

--

It took him five minutes to find his way back outside. He turned into his dragon form, and spotting Hogwarts, made towards it. It took only five minutes for him to fly there. He landed in front of Hagrids cabin with a resounding thud. Hagrid came out wide eyed, saying, "Easy thar, that's a goo' dragon, you jus' come with uncle Hagrid, he'll ta' care of ya."

Harry morphed into Human form and Hagrid's jaw dropped.

"'Arry?" his voice was full, expectedly, not of fear, but awe and respect.

"Yeah it's me. Don't ask. Is it time for the meeting?"

Hagrid looked absolutely amazed.

"Erm. Yeah. I was jus' on me way up thar, meself."

They walked together, in silence. Harry could tell Hagrid kept throwing him furtid looks, and in exasperation said, "Ok. If i morph and let you touch me once, will you stop looking at me like that!?"

Hagrid fervently agreed, and, afther the dead was done, they walked, not in silence, but talking cheerfully about how cool dragons were.

Their mood's changed drammatically as they entered the great hall.

Everyone was there waiting. Ginny ran up to him and threw her arms around him, shaking like mad. she looked close to tears.

"I've been shaky all day. I missed you so much!" She went to kiss him but he shook his head and adressed the crowd.

"Thank you for coming. Some of you," he glanced around the crowd warily, "are not going to like the sound of this. The bare minumum requirement for being in the order is this: an unbreakable vow that you will never knowingly hand us over to voldemort, that you will never betray the order, and that you will lay your life's down if necessary."

A few people gasped, and eventaually everyone seemed to accept it. "Those will all be done today, here, in a few minutes. A fidelius charm will also be put into place, with me being the secret keeper."

"And now, for the part people are really not going to like. In order to be included in the more risque, top secret missions, you are going to take my mark. Just as the people fear the dark mark in these true times, so will those scumy deatheaters fear The mark of the Phoenix!"

And he inscribed a lightning bolt shaped mark on the ground in front of him.


End file.
